


sugar

by mels



Series: bingo fest [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mels/pseuds/mels
Summary: Getting married would be easy, that's what they had been told - nobody told them about all the things before that though.





	sugar

**Author's Note:**

> written for the ‘arranged marriage’ square on my [phandomficfests](https://phandomficfests.tumblr.com/) bingo fest card!
> 
> a huge thank you to [sari](http://phastelpink.tumblr.com/) for looking over this for me :’) <3

Getting married would be so easy, they said. Yeah, well, if you don’t need to organise it all by yourself, that is! 

“We’re still sure we’re doing this?” Dan asks, looking at Phil, who’s deep into reading some wedding magazine article about table placements.

He looks up at Dan from across the table, as he picks up his coffee mug. “Yeah. Or are you having cold feet?” he teases with a smirk, sipping his morning coffee.

 

Dan just sticks out his tongue and takes a sip of his own coffee. Cold feet?  _ Him? _ Okay, yes, it is very likely he would get cold feet in a situation like this -  _ but _ , he’s never been more sure of anything in his life. This is exactly what he wants;  _ Phil _ is exactly what he wants, who he wants. He’s never been more in love or more comfortable in a relationship than with him. The way they can just talk about anything and everything, openly and non-judgemental - this is exactly what’s he’s always wanted. 

 

Planning a wedding is hard and, believe it or not, for Dan the choice of clothes isn’t the hardest for once. He finds a good-looking suit, that’s obviously black, buys a cool shirt to wear underneath it and a dark blue tie to go with it. Finding shoes is easy too, he just grabs the first black, glossy pair that fits him. 

 

No, the hardest part is everything else. Finding a church that’s available on a certain date - not that they’re particularly religious, but church weddings are beautiful and nice. They just want it to be a memorable day with their closest family and friends - nothing big, really. 

 

Even harder are these choices - because there are way too many things to decide about. What kinda flowers on the table? Colour on the napkins? Table arrangements and where to place people? It seriously makes Dan’s head spin, which is why he’s left it mostly up to Phil to decide. His husband-to-be seems more into it than he is. 

 

Phil sighs and it wakes Dan up from his stupor. He blinks a few times, then smiles at his fiancé. “Are you okay?” he says, walking over and standing behind Phil’s chair, wrapping his arms around him, his head on top of his. 

 

“Not so sure”, Phil sighs, a sad sound. 

Dan frowns, then kisses the top of his head. “How come?”

“Like- imagine if we would’ve gotten arranged married instead, it would’ve been so much easier.”

Dan resists the urge to laugh, because it’s obvious Phil doesn’t know the meaning of what he just said. Instead he says, “What do you mean?”

“Because we wouldn’t have to do all this - picking things out, you know.”

 

Dan moves his head to Phil’s shoulder, nose against his neck. “You know that’s not what arranged marriage really is, right? It’s not like our parents picked who we should marry,” his lips brushes against Phil’s skin, “I think you might mean more like a wedding planner or something,” he smiles, pulling away a bit to look at him.

Phil turns his head too meet his eyes. “Yeah, I guess,” he sighs, “but, like, who even cares about the colour on the napkins, though?”

Dan laughs, “Apparently,” he moves around to stand next to Phil, and Phil gladly makes room for him to straddle his lap, “we do.”

 

Phil grunts, as he puts his arms on Dan’s shoulders, his hands loosely on the back of his neck. “I sure as fuck don’t,” he says, voice deep and hot - the kind that always does something to Dan’s body, makes him hot and- basically horny. But he tries to restrain himself this time, even if it’s hard, because now is not the time for that.

 

Dan licks his lips before closing the distance between them, giving Phil a very soft but long kiss. “You know,” he says, his forehead gently pushed against his fiancé’s, “arranged marriage would most likely mean we wouldn’t know each other though, right?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Phil shrugs, chasing his lips for another kiss, pulling him closer to make it a bit deeper than before, “but, seeing how well we get along now, it would probably work just as well then.”

Dan smirks, pulling away to get a better look at him. “In every universe?”

Phil chuckles at his cheesy comment. “In every universe, babe,” he says and it makes Dan laugh too. They’re not usually the kind of couple to have cute nicknames for each other, but sometimes it happens and it’s extremely cheesy but just as endearing. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on [tumblr](http://frankenphan.tumblr.com/) :') if you want to reblog the fic, you can do so [here](http://frankenphan.tumblr.com/post/179051432710/sugar-getting-married-would-be-easy-thats-what)!


End file.
